


Magic

by kiwis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones AU, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Drabbles, Hipsters, Robb/Margaery - Freeform, Robbaery - Freeform, halloween fluff, so much fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwis/pseuds/kiwis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year Margaery wanted a costume a little more clever, a little more interesting, a little more her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic is semi-based on how two of my friends met (it's a total awwwww story).   
> Also, the Toast House is a real place haha.   
> cheers  
> kiwis

Margaery stepped into the hazy living room, uneasy about the text she had just gotten from her friend Meredyth. 

It was just simple text asking if Margaery could pick her up and walk home together, but she couldn't spot her friend anywhere in the crowd, and Maragery's buzz was starting to wear off.

She was at the legendary Toast House. The Toast House was an off campus house passed down for years from one group of guys to another. The story goes that one day, about six years ago, the guys in the Toast House (before it had that nickname) threw a raging party that lasted from Thursday night to Sunday morning. On that morning, the guys who lived there woke up to find someone had nailed pieces of toast to their door. Not just bread, toasted bread. 

Now it was tradition that whomever lived in the Toast House had to nail a piece of toast to the red door every time they throw a party. 

Since this house had such a reputation, it was always packed. Margaery's eyes scanned the room, but no Meredyth. 

"Hey, what are you supposed to be?" A guy leered at her from the couch. He was dressed in a police officers outfit, but it was obscenely tight, and instead of pants he wore navy blue shorts. He had a red solo cup in his hand, and in the other he swung a pair of handcuffs around on his index finger. 

Margaery wondered for a moment if he was actually a male stripper. 

"She's Penny Lane bro, duh." Another guy, sitting next to the jackass, spoke up. 

This guy was in normal clothes, at least she thought so. He had on jeans and workboots with a red and blue plaid shirt buttoned most of the way up. His auburn hair was styled back in a wave and his beard was scruffy. 

Margaery decided it was his lame attempt at a lumberjack costume without actually having to buy one. 

Then again, Margaery glanced down at her own outfit, hadn't she done the same thing? She was wearing a retro plain black dress that fell mid thigh, and had glued a row of penny's down the front of the costume in a wavy pattern. She didn't have to buy a thing to make this costume.

She had done the sexy wonderwoman costume and the sexy witch her first two years at school. Last year she was a flapper, but thanks to the release of The Great Gatsby with Leonardo DiCaprio there were at least two other flapper girls at every party she went to.

This year she wanted something a little more clever, a little more interesting, a little more _her_. 

Unfortunately, not a lot of people recognized what she was supposed to be...but the cute lumberjack did. Impressive. 

He scooted over on the couch so there was room in between him and the police officer and patted the empty space. 

"Come over here and sit down. Let me buy you a drink."

Margaery raised her eyebrows, did he just command her to go over to him?

"Um, it's a house party." She said, stating the obvious fact that you didn't have to buy any alcohol.

"Let me take you out...or in, whatever you prefer." He winked at her. _Winked_. Margaery rolled her eyes slightly, this guy was obviously drunk and she didn't have time for this. 

"I'm just here to pick up a friend. Her name is Meredyth. Have you seen her?"

Both of the boys stared at her blankly before the cop just shook his head and got up off of the couch. 

"Now there's room for the two of us!" The lumberjack grinned at her and Margaery noticed how his scruff defined his jawline very nicely. 

"No, no I need to find Meredyth. She just texted me to come get her, she has long blonde hair and was dressed as a fairy..." Margaery trailed off as a look of recognition crossed the guys face. 

"Oh the _butterfly_!" He was grinning again and he hopped up off of the couch. "She's over here."

He moved away and Margaery hesitated before following him down a long hallway. 

He opened a door to their right but he shut it swiftly before Margaery could see inside. 

"What? Is she not in there?"

"Uh..no she's in there alright. She's in there." 

"Well? Why did you close the door?" Margaery asked quickly losing her patience at his drunken state.

"Uhm, well your friend the butterfly was making love quite passionately in there and I just figured we should give them time to...finish." 

Margaery sighed, this seemed like something Meredyth would do. She half toyed with the idea of leaving, but Maragery would never actually do that. Her friend texted her for a walk home so here she would stay until Meredyth was ready. 

"Sorry." The lumberjack was looking at her now, leaning in close. 

Margaery felt her heart flutter a little. No, she was still buzzed from the alcohol. That was it, nothing more. 

"Go out with me." 

Margaery looked into his blue eyes, and she found herself leaning into him. 

"Listen, lumberjack-"

He stepped back, overly offended.

"Lumberjack?! _Lumberjack_? Wait right here." He sped off in the direction of the living room and Margaery couldn't help but smile at his goofiness.

When he rounded the corner walking towards her, his expression was dead serious. 

"Okay, Penny Lane, here is the truth. You've been thinking that I am a simple lumberjack this whole time I've known you when-"

"Yeah," Margaery interrupted fighting the urge to roll her eyes, "a whole twenty minutes."

He waved his hand as if to dismiss the fact, and continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"-when I'm really the most splendid and well known lumberjack in the entire world." He looked at her expectantly. 

Margaery just stood there, her curiosity provoked. 

When she didn't answer him he pulled his arm out from behind his back and revealed a roll of paper towels. 

He was the Brawny Man, he had dressed up as the Brawny Man for Halloween. Genius.

A smile spread across Margaery's lips, and in turn Brawny Man smiled too. He stepped closer to her, laughing a little. 

"I got Penny Lane on the first try but you didn't guess Brawny Man?"

"You weren't carrying the paper towels when I met you." Margaery said defensively, as she took a step forward as well. "I barely know you..." His eyes flickered to her lips briefly but Margaery kept talking. She could smell the alcohol on his breath,"you're very drunk..." He nodded and she resisted the urge to kiss his lips. His perfectly shaped lips. 

Just then, the door flew open and Margaery involuntarily took a step backwards.

"Margaery!  You came!! I _love_ you." Meredyth was dressed in her fairy costume but had obvious sex hair, so Margaery moved to flatten it down.  

"Yeah, you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's get out of here." Meredyth pulled on Margaery's hand and they walked down the hallway.

"Wait! Penny Lane? Can I get your number?" Brawny Man called from the end of the hallway. Margaery turned to stop but Meredyth kept tugging at her hand. Margaery kept walking but she called out behind her. 

"If we ever see each other again, Brawny, then we'll talk."

Part of her wished it was true, but she hadn't seen this guy in her previous years at school. Chances are she would never see Brawny Man again. 

"You're beautiful, Penny Lane!" Margaery heard him call as she rounded the corner. 

She couldn't stop smiling to herself the entire walk home. 

* * *

A few weeks later, Margaery found herself bundled up, bracing against the cold, and walking to her friend Joffrey's apartment. 

Well, she didn't exactly like Joffrey, but one of her best friends was going to be at this party and Margaery hadn't seen her in quite a while. 

It was one of those things where they kept making plans with one another, but something always came up and they had to push back the plans indefinitely. 

Margaery had decided to dress in simple dark wash skinny jeans with black heels and black top with a plunging neckline. She threw on an old jacket before leaving the house, not realizing she should have put another layer on. 

Even for mid-November, it was _cold_.

Margaery didn't even bother knocking on the door, since the music was booming so loud that no one would hear her. She pushed her way in and her senses were assaulted with the sound of chatter and music and the smell of beer. 

The apartment was crowded, and hot. Margaery immediately pulled her jacket off when she stepped inside. 

The first twenty minutes went by as any normal party would. Margaery found her friend Sansa right away and they caught up on their lives before Sansa flitted off to chat with other people leaving Margaery to do the same. 

"I can't believe it! Penny Lane?!" 

Margaery froze for a second at the use of that name before turning around to see Brawny Man himself walking towards her. 

He was gently pushing people out of the way as he made his way towards her, drink in hand. 

Margaery could tell that he was nowhere near as drunk as he was on Halloween. 

He still carried himself with an air of assurance as he strode towards her, but his step lacked the sloppy confidence of alcohol consumption. 

"My very own lumberjack," Margaery smiled, "you know Halloween is over right?" She gestured towards his green plaid shirt unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath. 

"What can I say, I'm a simple guy." The right side of his mouth turned upward as he glanced around the room. "So, uh, you said we would talk about it, if we ever saw each other again," he stepped closer to her and Margaery's heart sped up, "and here we are."

"I don't even know your name." Margaery turned her head away for a second to see the party. 

"Robb." He stuck out his hand. 

"Margaery." She extended out her own hand, not very far since they had grown even closer together while they were talking.

"Nice to finally meet you Margaery. So, about Halloween..." 

"You were kind of drunk."

"I was extremely drunk."

"I can't believe you even remember me."

"How could I forget?"

Margaery's heart skipped a beat as he said those words.

"Margaery!" The sound of Sansa's voice snapped Margaery from her daze. 

The mood immediately shifted as Margaery noticed there were tears in Sansa's eyes.

"Ohmygod. What happened?" She pulled Sansa aside leaving Robb just standing there. 

"Can we just go please?"

"Is it Joffrey? What happened Sansa?"

"I just want to go. Please Margaery, please." Sansa pleaded. 

"Okay, give me a minute. Go get your jacket, meet me by the door in three minutes."

Sansa nodded and moved away, weaving in and out of the people standing in the room. 

Margaery strolled back towards Robb and tried to act like she wasn't disappointed. 

"So, uh, I have to go."

"What? But you said we'd talk about it?" His tone implied that he was joking, but his expression suggested otherwise. 

"Next time, yeah?" Margaery questioned. 

She looked into his blue eyes and smiled, he held her gaze before shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Okay, next time, we'll talk about it."

Margaery moved toward Sansa grabbing her jacket out of her friends hand.

"Wait! I didn't even get your number-" Margaery heard Robb call as the door shut closed. Sansa was pulling at her hand and she had no choice but to follow. 

Margaery hoped that fate would be kind to her as she walked home that night.

* * *

Weeks passed and before Margaery knew it, it was the last day of classes. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground as she made her way from the library back to her off campus apartment. 

They would have a weekend and then two reading days before finals started, so tonight her and her roommates were throwing a party to celebrate the end of the term. 

Margaery wasn't feeling like throwing a party at the moment but she knew once people started to arrive she would start to enjoy herself. 

She showered and refreshed herself and walked up to her room to change, it was fifteen minutes before the party officially started but Margaery knew that no one would show up until at least 9:00PM. 

Maragery sat down on her bed, leaning back on her pillows. She decided to close her eyes for just a moment...

She woke, startled, to three loud knocks on her door.

"Margaery?" There was muffled music played from downstairs and a female voice called to her from the other side of the door. 

She glanced at her clock, 9:24PM. She had overslept. 

Three more knocks. 

"Margaery are you okay?"

Margaery stood from her bed and opened the door, to the face Meredyth. 

"Sorry Mer, I fell asleep."

Her roommate looked at her, confused, before speaking again.

"Well get dressed silly! So many people came at, like, 9:15!"

Margaery nodded and moved to close the door while Meredyth spun on her heels to go back downstairs. 

"Oh wait, Margaery. There's someone here asking for you, come find me when you come downstairs and I'll point him out."

Margaery's heart fluttered as she closed the door, could it be? She thought fleetingly of Robb before pushing him away from her mind. It probably wasn't him, better not get her hopes up. It was probably her brother Loras or a classmate. 

Still, Margaery took a few extra moments to get dressed and fix her makeup, failing completely at not getting her hopes up. 

When she descended the stairs, their living room was crowded with people, but not so much that she couldn't weave her way through the bodies to the kitchen. 

She spotted Meredyth leaning cooly against the counter talking to...that guy! It was the guy that was dressed like a stripper cop on Halloween. Margaery wanted to laugh out loud. 

Was this the guy that wanted to see her? She was sure he wouldn't remember her at all.

She took a breath and started walking towards the two of them when a hand grabbed her elbow. 

Margaery jerked her arm out of the grip and spun around to see Robb standing in front of her. 

"You know, if we keep meeting like this, I might have to file a restraining order."

Margaery's heart was beating so fast that she could barely hear what he had said to her. What an asshole thing to say, but Margaery laughed anyway.

"Hi." She said. It was pathetic, she knew, but it was all she could muster. 

"Hey." He smiled, looking as gorgeous as ever in a button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows."You know, we never did have that talk."

"We didn't did we." Margaery stepped forward. 

Their lips touched, lightly at first, but Margaery leaned into him, resting her hands on his chest, her kisses growing hungrier. 

When they finally parted, it was Robb who spoke, grinning. 

"Talking is overrated anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or any of the characters. All rights belong to GRRM and HBO.


End file.
